The UFL
by Always Looking Up
Summary: Naruto is walking home one night when he stumbles on an illegal fight league. What will this do for him? How will this affect him? Naruhina with others later on.


The U.F.L.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Summary: Lee starts an illegal fight league and naruto just happens to get invited.

Rated M for: blood, some coarse language

This story is after the time skip. Sasuke came home. Orochimaru and Itachi are dead.

Pairings: NaruHina

Chapter 1

Naruto was leaning against a tree on his training grounds, making the most of his break.

He was letting his mind wander and he started to think about Hinata. _Man, she sure has gotten prettier while I was out with Ero-Sannin. Either he is rubbing off on me or I'm in love. I mean she was cute when I left but now DAMN she is fine. But, she wouldn't love me once she knew about the kyuubi._

He was brought back down to earth when he heard Sasuke say, "Thinking about her again, aren't you dobe."

"Wouldn't you like to know teme?" Naruto spat back.

"All I'm saying is that I could hook you two up since I know she likes you" Sasuke said.

"You're lying",

Naruto said, Actually wanting to believe him. But, Sasuke does have a history of lying. "

"He isn't:" Sakura said.

"But out princess PMS" Naruto said.

"You bastard, that is no way to treat your teammate" Sakura yelled.

"Screw you both, I'm going home."

Naruto set out for his home. As he was walking through an alley when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Naruto shouted, preparing to attack. Rock Lee popped up from behind a trashcan and said

"Naruto, just the person I wanted to talk to. C'mere I want to show you something" So Naruto followed Lee to the back of an abandoned warehouse.

"What's this?" Naruto asked. Lee replied, "

It is the beauty of the U.F.L."

"What's that," Naruto asked again.

Lee replied, "It is an illegal fight league, so don't tell Tsunade." Lee held the door for Naruto and he walked into a loud area with people chanting, "GO, GO, GO,"

"Wow, this place is the real deal,"

Naruto said. A blonde kid walked up to naruto and said, "Lets go, noob"

"You really wanna get involved with the future hokage. Ah, well, it's your funeral" Naruto replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

"That's it Dipshit, your fucking dead"

The blonde kid spat back, obviously angry. And this stated a shoving match. This then progressed into a full-blown fight. Naruto swung a roundhouse at the other guy's head, but he caught it. He then kicked his other leg out from him. Naruto fell to the ground with a dull thud. The blonde kid started celebrating, thinking he had won the fight. Naruto sprang up and punched him in the gut. The other guy cringed. Naruto took the opportunity to knee him in the balls. Then a tall man with a white ponytail came into the middle of their fight and said

"Alright this fight is over, everyone go about your business"

He turned to the blonde kid who was currently holding his now crushed nuts and said "Ichiro, you know better than to fight with newbie's. You never know how good hey are."

He then turned to Lee and said, "Ah, I see you've brought some fresh meat I mean a new member."

He then turned to Naruto and said, "You've got some skill kid. Lemme lay down the rules for standard fights. Fights are hand-to-hand only. No weapons, no Justus, no bloodline limits. You can let two people know about the club. Be sure you can trust them, because if they rat on us, it is on your head and when we restart the club, you can't rejoin."

"Alright, seems simple enough." Naruto replied. "My name is Horoshi. I own this league. I think it is time for you to start the incitation process." "Alright I can take anything you throw at me." Naruto replied. "Alright then, bring in the other new guy." A guy with taped hands, grey hair and red eyes walked up to Naruto and put his face in Naruto's. He was slightly taller than Naruto so he was looking down on Naruto. Horoshi said "Naruto, meet Makoto. Makoto, Naruto."

The two men squared off in the middle of a ring of people.

Horoshi shouted, "Go" and the two men squared off.

Naruto launched a kick at Mokoto's head. Makoto let the kick hit him as if he didn't care. Makoto then punched Naruto in the head. Naruto flies back into a wall. As he gets up Makoto kicks him back into the wall. Naruto jumps over Makoto and punches him in the back. As Makoto falls, Naruto grabs the back of his shirt and puts him in a headlock.

Makoto said "Time to show you the reversal from hell."

He then flips with Naruto onto his back. (This would work because Naruto would be under Makoto.) Makoto gets off of Naruto and stomps on his chest. Naruto coughs up blood. Makoto then picks up Naruto and stands him up against a wall. Makoto then repeatedly punches him in the gut, head, and kneeing him in the chest. After about three minutes of this, Makoto let Naruto slide down the wall. Horoshi then motioned for two men to hold back Makoto.

Horoshi walked up to Naruto and said, "Ouch, that one really looked like it hurt."

"I've been through worse." Naruto said, clearly not all there.

Horoshi then said "Now you must pay the price for losing." As he said this, a line of people formed a line behind him.

"A price? I just got my ass kicked by a psychopath. What more could you put me through?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but rules are rules. Now, everyone can hit any point on your body. If you resist, we each get an extra a hit." Horoshi said.

"Wait a minute" Lee said, " Let me take the hits"

"No Lee" Naruto said, "how bad could it be?"

226 screams of pain later…

Naruto trudged out of the alley looking like crap. He was in a lot of pain. _Maybe Sakura could heal me. _Naruto thought. So he started the walk to her place. With each step, the pain was growing. His vision was getting blurrier.Naruto then fell to the dirt with a loud thud. Little did he know what section of the town he was in and whose house he was in front of.

Hinata was reading some medical scrolls when she heard a thud outside. She jumped up from the couch and ran outside. She arrived to see a Naruto that looked like he just had the living shit beat out of him. She then, in spite of her blush, picked up Naruto in her arms, walked inside, and laid him on the couch. She then looked at her medical scrolls to see how to heal his many fractures, bruises, and the odd gash on his shoulder. She managed to heal most of his injuries… and then passed out from chakra exhaustion.

When Naruto awoke he found himself in a lavender room. He then realized he was lying on the couch. He then saw Hinata lying next to the couch. _Why am I in Hinata's house? _Naruto thought to himself. He then realized that Hinata was sleeping. So, he picked her up and attempted to find her bedroom. After about three minutes of searching, Hinata began to stir. Naruto then found her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He then sat in a nearby chair and waited. He then looked at a clock. It was 1:00 am. Just then Hinata woke up and found herself in her bed.

"So, your finally awake. That's good. One question though. Did you heal me?"

Hinata then said, "I-I-I'm s-sorry. I should've taken you to a hospital an"

Naruto then said "Don't worry, you did the right thing. This house sure is quiet."

Hinata then began to cry. Naruto said, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch a soft spot, I was just curious. God, I'm so stupid."

"No your not Naruto." Hinata said "It's just that I was sick of my father's abuse, so I left. Kureani-sensi (spelling?) helped me pay for this house. It's kind of hard to live alone an-and" She then started sobbing into Naruto's shirt.

"It's okay, just let it out." After a few minutes, Naruto said, "It's late and you need some sleep. I'm going to go home."

"Not this late, you could get hurt. You should stay here."

_Wow, she really does care about me. _

"Naruto, you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch would you. I haven't bought a futon because I was never really expecting guests." Naruto gladly abided and lay down on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Thanks for the read. Remember to review and check my profile for a poll and my other stories. Thanks!

~Always Looking Up


End file.
